It is well known to mount a growth or height chart to a wall in a vertical orientation so that the growth of a child can be measured and tracked by having the child stand against the wall and mark the child's height along a measuring scale pre-printed on the chart. It is known to provide a marking or writing surface adjacent the measuring scale in order to facilitate the recording of personalized notes at different stages in the child's life and to mount pictures or photographs to the chart to similarly reflect events that occurred at times when the child had grown to reach certain heights.
Such mounting of pictures on growth charts is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,519,868; 1,974,085 and 4,118,868, the latter two of which also teach charts that are foldable into a compact storage or book-like form, in which the pictures and markings adjacent the measuring scale are hidden from sight.
However, there remains room for further improvement in growth chart devices that allow selective enclosing or containment of their contents.